Y aquí estoy
by Amonett
Summary: El amor vence hasta la barrera más fuerte..un pequeño songfic Saori x Ikki


**Y aquí estoy…**

_**Como expresar con palabras mujer****  
****todo este mundo que desatas en mi ****como explicarte…**_

**Esos eran los pensamientos del caballero del fénix, nunca supo bien a bien en que momento sucedió **

**pero la realidad es que estaba enamorado, sí enamorado de aquella mujer, ya no era una adolescente,**

**ya era una mujer y muy hermosa. Su mente viajó hasta su infancia, Saori era una niña caprichosa que a todos trataba mal, imponía su voluntad a cualquier precio, más sin embargo a él nunca lo obligó a nada, por el contrario a veces parecía que le rogaba no para jugar simplemente hasta para saludarla, al volverse a encontrar y regresar a la mansión Kido para pelear al lado de su hermano y amigos, tuvo la oportunidad de conocer a una Saori diferente, amable, tierna y valiente, su belleza se incrementó y poco a poco lo cautivó**

_…**.como podré al poeta robar****  
****alguna frase para hablarte de amor****  
****para decirte**** …**_

**Desde que acabó la guerra contra Hades, la paz reinaba en el Santuario, ellos vivían en la mansión Kido, al lado de Saori, ella había querido a aprender a luchar y le pidió a él, sí al hombre que siempre había sido tan rudo con ella que le enseñará, - Vaya oportunidad- pensó Ikki, ahora le enseñaría pero no se lo pondría fácil por el contrario seía más exigente y así fue pero ella jamás dio un paso atrás por el contrario demostraba fuerza, coraje, empeño, las sesiones eran agotadoras y ella mantenía esa sonrisa dulce. Ikki no podía evitar sentirse fascinado por ella, siempre acudía con una playera corta pegada a su hermoso torso que hacía resaltar sus senos, y un pantalón a la cadera, su cabello lo ataba con un lazo a juego con el color de su ropa, se veía hermosa cada mañana y cuando el esfuerzo la hacía sudar , las gotas escurriendo por su cuerpo seguían graciosamente las curvas naturales de su cuerpo.**

_….**que te amo como nunca imaginé****  
****que te quiero y eso es todo lo que sé,****  
****separarnos por tan poco fue un error****  
****el amor hoy me derrota y aqui estoy**** …**_

**Fue en una de esas sesiones de entrenamiento donde comenzó esta aventura,- sí aventura - , pensaba el fénix, por que entre sus planes no estaba de ningún modo tener un encuentro de tipo romántico con la heredera Kido – regresando a sus recuerdos le pareció ver ese día tan claro como si lo estuviera grabado y se lo proyectaran cual película…**

**Flashback..**

**Eran las 10 de la mañana, Saori e Ikki entrenaban como cada mañana, esta vez Saori había insistido en que Ikki la enseñara a defenderse con la espada**

**¿ Estás loca, para que quieres usar una espada ? – interrogaba molesto el muchacho**

**Hades usa una espada y no siempre voy a tener escudos humanos que me protejan – contestó serenamente –**

**No somos tus escudos – molesto – además tu armadura tiene un escudo bastante poderoso para defenderte**

**De acuerdo, y que esperas que haga que solo me defienda mientras me lanzan ataques – y de modo burlón lo cuestionó _ ¿ O agarro a mi adversario a trancazos con el escudo ?**

**No sería mala idea pequeña **

**Ya no soy tan pequeña, ¿ no te has fijado ? – se separó unos pasos y dio una vuelta completa para que él pudiera admirarla a gusto –**

**Venimos a trabajar no a modelar – se giró molesto y se dirigió a donde tenía dos espadas, las tomó de mala gana y le extendió una a la chica que la aceptó con una sonrisa triunfante, esta pequeña batalla se la había ganado al peliazul.**

**Ikki le ordenó que se pusiera a su lado y fuera imitando sus movimientos, le enseñó a avanzar primero e irse moviendo en círculos siempre para mantener a su oponente donde ella quería, después de repetirlo varias veces en un momento Saori se paró en seco y apoyo sus manos en su cadera con cara de disgusto**

**¿ Y ahora qué, voy demasiado rápido ?**

**No es eso, ya entendí como defenderme quiero aprender a atacar ¿ no lo entiendes ?**

**Que necia eres – contestó enojado el chico –**

**Saori puso cara de puchero y alzó sus cejas esperando la respuesta de su acompañante…**

**De acuerdo – su voz estaba exaltada por la necedad de la chica – si te lastimo no te quejes ¿ vale ?**

**Vale – Saori tomó posición frente a Ikki y antes de que él hiciera un movimiento ella se abalanzó sobre de él con la espada, el primer tiro fue por arriba ,seguido de uno abajo, el chico apenas pudo defenderse, Saori volvió a atacar por arriba y en el siguiente por debajo desarmó a su oponente , giró la espada sobre su cabeza y la empuñó desde arriba colocándo la punta en el cuello de un fénix tirado en el suelo con cara de sorpresa, ella sonrió satisfecha y pregunto con seguridad **

**¿ Y bien ?**

**Ikki se incorporó lentamente y sonrió satisfecho – Muy bien señorita Kido aprendes rápido –**

**Lo sabía..- no bien acababa de decir eso cuando sintió que todo le daba vueltas y se desvaneció, el peliazul con un ágil movimiento la alcanzó a sostener entre sus brazos y angustiado la cargó y se sentó con ella entre sus brazos en el césped y comenzó a hablarle moviéndola ligeramente, su voz sonaba más preocupàda de lo que él hubiera imaginado**

**Saori….Saori…contéstame..Saori… por favor reacciona…Sao.. – la chica emitió un leve sonido y poco a poco abrió sus ojos azules que se encontraron con los de un fénix evidentemente angustiado**

**¿ Estás mejor ?**

**Sí, no te asustes –su voz tierna lo conmovió**

**Vamos adentro, hay que llamar a un doctor**

**No es necesario, sé lo que me pasa –él la miró intrigado y ella continuo – me vine sin desayunar**

**¿ Estás loca ? – el hombre se levantó con ella en brazos y la bajó, mientras la tomaba con fuerza de los hombros – hiciste que me preocupara y todo por una tontería tuya-**

**Maldita sea Ikki, suéltame, me estás lastimando**

**Tú no entiendes nada, pensé que habías madurado – el peliazul estaba realmente furioso – eres la misma niña caprichosa que quiere tener la atención de todos los hombres a como de lugar**

**Eso no es verdad – la chica se soltó del agarre y lo miró desafiante- la única atención que me interesa es la tuya pero ¡ eres un idiota que no se da cuenta de nada !**

**Lo que siguió Ikki no lo hubiera imaginado ni en sus mejores ni peores sueños, Saori lo abrazó por el cuello y lo besó, al principio fue una suave caricia pero poco a poco la chica puso más fervor y consiguió que él respondiera con pasión a su beso …..**

_….**hoy quisiera volver a temblar en tu piel recorrerla tantas veces hasta enloquecer****  
****hacerte mía otra vez…..**_

**Ikki no supo como reaccionar después de lo pasado con Saori, había suspendido todas las sesiones con ella, la evitaba de cualquier modo, no quería dañarla y sí, eso era lo que él hacía siempre con todos aquellos que se le acercaban y le demostraban interés en él. Cada mañana era una tortura, al salir al jardín recordaba sus sesiones con Saori, no podía alejar la imagen de la chica sudando bajo los rayos del sol, se miraba tan sexy y ni que decir las noches, su subconsciente lo traicionaba y en sus sueños siempre estaban los dos ahí, solos, amándose, al despertar su respiración siempre era agitada, deseando salir corriendo del cuarto y entrar al de la pelilia, tomarla en sus brazos y decirle que estaba enamorado perdidamente de ella, pero - ¿ porqué demonios mis piernas no caminan como lo quiere mi corazón ? – se preguntaba un frustrado fénix.**

**Pasaron más días así, hasta que Ikki sin querer vió salir a Saori muy bien acompañada, iba del brazo de Julian Solo, se miraba tan hermosa, iba enfundada en un minivestidos gris tornasol que a los rayos de la luna destelleaba ligeramente, sus piernas eran largas y perfectamente torneadas y lucían de maravilla en esas sandalias plateadas atadas al estilo griego hasta media pantorrilla, con la altura de los tacones ya no había mucha diferencia de estatura entre ella y su acompañante, su cabello lo había recogido en un chongo con varios mechones sueltos alrededor formando lindos caireles, - es una verdadera diosa – pensó fénix , y en ese momento recordó las palabras de ella – " la única atención que me interesa es la tuya " - , la miró sonreirle al peliazul a su lado y sin pensarlo avanzó hacia ellos, tardó escazos segundos en estar frente a ellos….**

_…**por que te amo como nunca imaginé****  
****que te quiero y eso es todo lo que sé****  
****separarnos por tan poco fue un error****  
****el amor hoy me derrota y aquí estoy…..**_

**¿ Se te ofrece algo Ikki ? – preguntó indiferente la hermosa mujer**

**Yo – el chico quería hablar y sin embargo su boca se negaba a pronunciar un sonido más**

**Se nos hace tarde bonita – contestó Julián dirigiéndose a Saori – con tu permiso Ikki, ambos intentaron pasar por un costado pero el joven se movió hacia el mismo lado y eso provocó la furia de la señorita Kido**

**¿ A qué estamos jugando ? – lo miró con rabia en sus ojos – tal vez tú no tengas nada mejor que hacer pero yo sí, tengo una vida que disfrutar – el fénix la miró desconcertado y contestó débilmente –**

**Sí tengo algo mejor que hacer**

**¿ Ah sí ? – la chica se soltó de su acompañante y apoyó sus manos sobre su cadera esperando con impaciencia la respuesta del chico – tienes tres segundos para decirme algo más interesante de lo contrario ¡ muévete ! – la chica comenzó a contar con voz suave pero decidida – uno….dos…tr…. - Ikki no la dejó terminar y solo escapó de su boca …- Te amo Saori Kido…..**

**Después de despedir amablemente a Julián, Saori se arrojó a los brazos de su caballero y lo besó con la pasión desbordante que ahora se liberaba después de tanto tiempo, ambos se fundieron en un abrazo y después de largo rato de disfrutarse la chica lo tomó de la mano y lo condujo hasta su habitación, donde le pidió hacerla suya para siempre, el peliazul la tomó entre sus brazos y la cargó delicadamente y la condujo hasta su lecho donde se amaron con ternura y pasión.**

**Era de madrugada y los rayos de la luna se filtraban por el ventanal del cuarto de Saori, ella estaba recostada sobre el pecho del fénix, tapada únicamente con una sábana de seda rosa, él la miraba embelesado y ella disfrutaba ese momento enormemente con tono suplicantemente dulce le pidió – repítemelo de nuevo- el chico acarició su rostro suavemente y pasando un dedo sobre sus labios le contestó – te amo Saori Kido , ¿ cuántas veces debo repetirlo ? ,- ella lo miro intensamente y le dijo en voz baja al oído - ¿ te molesta repetirlo ?**** – el chico sonrío y con tono amoroso le contestó – No, no me pesa pero no quiero que te aburras de oirmelo decir.**

**Saori sonrió y lo besó con la misma vemehencia que lo había besado la primera vez, Ikki disfrutó cada movimiento y cuando separaron sus labios suavemente le dijo …**

_…**te amo tanto tanto amor****  
****y eso es todo lo que sé ..****  
****separarnos por tan poco fue un error**** ,****  
****el amor hoy me derrota y aqui estoy.**_

**Saori sonrió y se acurrucó entre los brazos de su amado, sabía que era cierto, sufrieron al separarse pero el amor al final derrotó el orgullo y la frialdad de un hombre que se negaba a amar y ser amado y efectivamente ahí estaba y siempre estaría ahí para ella, él la besó dulcemente en su frente y la abrazó fuertemente.**

_**Hooola preciosisisima Nani, este pequeño song fic de tu pareja favorita es para ti, un pequeño regalo de navidad que espero que disfrutes mucho, pues te lo escribí con todo mi corazón, la canción se llama Y aquí estoy y es de Francisco Javier…te mando millones de besos y abrazos… ¡Feliz Navidad Hermosa !..Te Quieroooooo muuuuuuucho ¡!**_


End file.
